Revancha
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: luego de diez años una chica herida tiene la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda a quien jugó con sus sentimientos, todo se devuelve Edward, eso se llama karma.


Capitulo único: otra vez ella.

(Edward P.O.V.)

Hace diez años ella era la desabrida nerd del instituto y yo el galán por las que todas suspiraban; Emmett McCarthy se había comprado un jeep monstruoso y estaba sorteando su antiguo Volvo plateado entre los que quisieran hacer una pequeña apuesta con él, Emmett no era malo, solo era adinerado, su familia era dueña de casi todo el pueblo y su novia era una completa perra, Rosalie la odiaba, solo porque ella tenía el atrevimiento de ignorarla.

-¿Edward quieres el Volvo entonces?- me preguntó Emmett a lo que yo asentí.

-Te reto a comer tierra- dijo sonriendo.

Comer tierra no era difícil, cuando niño había comido pasteles de lodo pensando que eran de chocolate, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Cariño eso es demasiado fácil- intervino Rosalie.

-¿y que sugieres amor?- le preguntó Emmett.

-Quiero que le dé un beso a la mosca muerta de Swan, en el almuerzo, cuando todos estemos viendo- dijo la muy perra.

-Bueno Edward, ya escuchaste a mi novia, tienes que besar a Swan- sentenció Emmett.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo- protesté, besar a Swan definitivamente era peor que comer tierra, usaba unos lentes gruesos y su ropa parecía dos tallas más grande de la que debería usar, su cabello siempre estaba enmarañado y era rara, se juntaba con Alice Brandon, una chica que estaba obsesionada con la lectura del tarot y Jasper Whitlock, un chico que siempre parecía estar sufriendo.

-Entonces el Volvo se lo daré a James, no creo que a Victoria le importe que su novio bese a Swan- dijo Emmett.

Mi padre era médico y mi mamá dueña de casa, mi padre no ganaba mucho y mi madre no me dejaría trabajar para comprarme un coche, mi única salida era besar a un patito feo que definitivamente no sería un cisne.

Acepté la propuesta de Emmett, asistí a clases y esperé pacientemente el almuerzo, allí estaba ella, de pie en la fila de la comida mirado con asco como la cocinera del instituto llenaba su plato con "sorpresa de carne".

-Pero yo soy vegetariana, mis amigos los animales….- empezó a decir.

-No me importa si lo comes o no, ese es tu problema- le dijo la cocinera y ella resignada avanzó con su bandeja hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus particulares amigos.

Era ahora o nunca, avancé hasta ella y le bloqueé el paso, cerré los ojos, me armé de valor y la besé tal como Emmett me había dicho, en el almuerzo mientras todos nos veían; cuando me alejé me fijé que ella había apoyado la bandeja contra su regazo, la sorpresa de carne había quedado esparcida en su ropa, no pude evitar reír, todos se reían de ella; Emmett vino y me entrego las llaves del Volvo frente a sus ojos, ella tiró la bandeja al suelo y salió corriendo del comedor seguida de sus amigos los raros.

Me sentí mal por meses, una chica no merecía llorar por un imbécil como yo, ni siquiera una tan extraña como Isabella Swan; ella después del incidente nunca más volvió a la escuela, supe que se había ido a Arizona con su madre, su amiga Alice me acorraló un día en los pasillos.

-Por tu culpa se ha ido mi amiga, pero todo se devuelve Edward, eso se llama karma, algún día el que se va a sentí como una basura serás tú- sentenció y le creí, era cierto, me sentí basura hasta que terminé el instituto.

El tiempo pasó, terminé la universidad y me mudé a Boston, estudié medicina como mi padre y me puse a trabajar en una clínica privada muy importante, solo recordé las palabras de Alice Brandon cuando sentí una cachetada muy fuerte en mi rostro, la chica que me golpeó pegaba bastante bien, me dio vuelta la cara de una sola bofetada.

-Eso tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace diez años- dijo la mujer de ojos marrones que me miraba con ira, era Isabella.

Era ella, esas mejillas rosadas, esos ojos color chocolate y ese particular olor a fresas lo reconocería aquí y en China, era Isabella pero estaba cambiada, seguía siendo delgada pero ahora su ropa era de la talla adecuada, su cabello estaba bien peinado, no traía lentes y su actitud era completamente diferente, ya no lucia como la niña frágil que comía lechuga y tofu, parecía una mujer capaz de pasar por sobre cualquiera.

Me desconcertó, no supe que decirle, me llevé una mano al rostro, en pocos minutos iba a tener su mano marcada en mi mejilla.

-Me lo tenía merecido- dije masajeando mi cara.

-Así que me recuerdas- dijo ella sonriendo triunfal, estábamos en plena calle y ya comenzábamos a acumular espectadores.

-Sí, te recuerdo bien- dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Deberías ponerte hielo, te va a quedar morado- sugirió satisfecha del golpe que me había propinado.

-Tienes razón, me voy, un gusto volver a verte y sé que es demasiado tarde pero espero que puedas perdonarme algún día- dije para seguir caminando por la calle.

Encontrarme con Isabella Swan fue algo que no esperé, quizás si la cachetada luego de encontrarme con ella, era algo que la chica debía hacer y yo dejar que hiciera, apenas llegué a mi apartamento llené una bolsa con hielo y me la puse en la cara, el rostro me ardía pero contaba con que el frio bajara la inflamación.

Tocaron la puerta y yo abrí con la bolsa helada pegada a la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sorprendido al ver a Isabella parada en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Te seguí, necesito hablar contigo- dijo entrando con toda confianza a mi hogar sin que yo la invitase a pasear.

-Bueno, adelante, habla- expuse haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara en mi sofá.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste solo por el Volvo o yo te caía mal desde antes? Preguntó.

-Tú nunca me caíste mal, fue solo por la inmadurez de la adolescencia y las ganas de venir a la escuela sin tener que mojarme con la lluvia- le respondí.

-Isabella de verdad lo siento mucho, al día siguiente te busqué en la escuela pero no te encontré, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- me disculpé.

-Lo sé, no eres un mal tipo, pero dime, ¿acaso no es mejor cuando nadie nos ve?- dijo para luego besarme vorazmente, seguía siendo rara, pero era una experta besando.

No la alejé de mí, dejé que se desquitara con mi boca, intenté detenerla cuando sus manos trataban de desabrochar mi cinturón.

-Isabella, no- le dije pero ella me hizo callar.

-Dime Bella, y ahora déjame tener mi revancha- dijo empujándome al sofá para sentarse sobre mí.

Está de más decir a que se refería con su revancha, estuvo horas "vengándose" hasta que llegó la noche ya en mi habitación se me ocurrió preguntarle por su vida, sus intereses, quería saber más de ella, en unas pocas horas me había hechizado.

-Soy veterinaria- dijo cuando le pregunté a que se dedicaba.

-Vivo con un siberiano y dos pugs en mi casa, trabajo de lunes a viernes, sigo siendo vegetariana, me hice una cirugía en los ojos y estoy casi divorciada- dijo dejándome atónito.

-¿Divorciada?- pregunté impresionado, tenía la misma edad que yo, era una mujer joven ¿y ya se había casado y se divorciaba?

-Sí, el divorcio es cuando una pareja ya no se ama y no tiene nada en común, mi odioso siberiano se niega a abandonar la casa, dice que los niños lo van a extrañar- soltó como si nada.

Abrí los ojos como platos con lo que dijo, o sea que la metáfora de los perros era para referirse a su esposo y sus hijos.

-¿Tienes hijos?- le pregunté impresionado ante lo que me contaba.

-Ay no!, los pugs son pugs, el siberiano es el maldito idiota que no quiere irse de mi casa, se me contamina la boca cada vez que digo su nombre- me explicó.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿no quieres quedarte aquí conmigo por esta noche? Ya es tarde y la ciudad es peligrosa- sugerí esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Ella se acomodó en la cama y me dio la espalda como queriendo decir que no habría más "venganza" por esta noche.

Pensé en silencio lo que me deparaba el destino ahora, ella se iba a divorciar, estaría libre, ya nuestros líos del pasado habían quedado atrás, podría tener una oportunidad con ella, podríamos estar juntos sin remordimientos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y ella ya no estaba ahí, la busqué como loco por todo el apartamento hasta que vi su mensaje escrito en el espejo del baño con lápiz labial rojo.

"_todos tienen lo que se merecen, cada uno cosecha lo que siembra, me llevé tu ropa interior como prueba de lo ocurrido, ahora disfrutaré del coche que me he ganado en una apuesta, con cariño, Bella."_

Había dejado besos estampados en el espejo y me percaté que yo tenía sus labios rojos marcados en mi mejilla sana, quizás hasta me había fotografiado con su celular, no sé por qué mi instinto me hizo mirar por la ventana; ahí estaba ella impecable y elegante apoyada sobre un Mercedes negro, me sopló un beso cuando se percató de que yo la estaba mirando y se subió a su nuevo coche, me había pagado con la misma moneda, ahora era yo quien se quedaba dolido, pero lo aceptaba, lo merecía y era lo justo.

* * *

_despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia estoy de vuelta, la excusa: estuve enferma, la universidad es cada dia mas dicifil y tuve la genial idea de meterme a participar en concursos de canto en japones._

_aqui les dejo ese oneshot, no sé si haré un Bella P.O.V_

_trataré de actualizar mis otros ficts y de subir el que estoy escribiendo ahora, creo que publicaré el primer capitulo cuando lo termine para asi no tenerlas esperando._

_desde ya se agradecen sus reviews_

_adios!_


End file.
